ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Spades
Dead Spades Dead Spades, also known as 'The Sinful Saints', is a Professional Wrestling Tag Team Stable founded by Sinister Ace and The Revenant. Dead Spades was announced on the December 6th. 2017 edition of NEO Wrestling, and made their debut match a week later on December 13th, beating Blake Bolton and Cameron Rose. The dynamic between Sinister Ace and The Revenant is an interesting one, as both men have different dispositions, Sinister Ace being more of a 'Heel', and The Revenant having spent the 3 months prior pushing his Anti - Corruption policy. However, both men were convinced by Bo Maro, who argued that their ability to push each other to the limit, as well as their skill in singles combat, would make them an absolutely lethal tag team if they were unleashed on the division. Both men agreed, wanting to end the manipulating done by the Joneset, as well as wanting to clean up the NEO Tag Team scene from teams like The Wilde Boyz, and the plucky duo in Shark Man and Florida Man. Current Tag Team Record: 1 - 0 - 0 ' '(Wins - Losses - DQ/NCs) Founding and Debut Dead Spades was founded by The Revenant and Sinister Ace at the end of a long feud between the feud. Both men had pushed each other to their limits, and it seemed like they would be opponents forever, until Bo Maro, Ace's manager, gave a proposition: The World's Greatest MMA Fighter, and The World's Greatest Boxer, join forces to become a dominant tag team. Though wary at first, both men agreed, and a week later on the December 13th edition of NEO, they announced on the ramp that they would join forces. However, both men were interrupted by The Wilde Boyz, and not wanting to bother with the two men, The Revenant and Ace charged the ring, only for the brothers to escape. This would, however not matter as Dead Spades faced their first opponents next week, a team of Blake Bolton, and Cameron Rose, VS Dead Spades. Dead Spades utterly dominated both men, and the official time had the match end at 1 minute, 56 seconds. Ace battering Bolton, before The Revenant speared Rose, and scored themselves the victory. However, they were assaulted by The Wilde Boyz, who went on to challenge Dead Spades. After barging up to Lioncross' office and ordering him to allow them ringside access, they accepted. Dead Spades VS The Wilde Boyz The Two Tag Teams were set to battle it out in an all out war heading into Crowned In Blood. Dead Spades began the affair by interrupting the match on the December 20th edition of NEO. Dead Spades began by attacking The Wilde Boyz, but as their opponents, Arselx and Koopah grew tired, they ended up causing havoc on both sides. The Wilde Boyz won the match, however, not without Billy being socked in the head, and Jimmy having his head stomped by both men. The following weeks had The Revenant lead the charge on the press tour. He assaulted The Wilde Boyz in a vicious war of words, calling them out and attacking them with an arsenal of slurs. The Wilde Boyz fired back with limited promos, showing an all around more present dominated Dead Spades atmosphere on what was the 'Second Main Event', and one of the biggest draws heading into Crowned In Blood. Corporate Woes, and Breaking Down Dead Spades however would not fair well against the shady back door deals of EAW. It's no secret that Dead Spades was looked down upon. They were regarded regularly as 'Midcarders' dispute their continued effort, and many GMs and Bookers wanted to scoop up newer, flashier talent, and many never really acknowledged the two combat sports veterans existed. This mainly bothered Sinister Ace, real name 'Johnny Ace', who with a son to feed, and far too aggravated after the leaked messages to Maddox Ayres of 'Showdown needing a man like him', among other continued pay cuts and contract bending done by Lioncross Ace had had enough. He tore up his EAW contract, and headed over to an emerging brand, 'REVOLT! Pro Combat', after Ronn Banks had offered him a contract. This, however, irked The Revenant, who had not been offered a contract, and was left in the dust by Ace, who left to join REVOLT!. The Revenant announced, even if it was a Handicap Match, he would continue to compete, and was planning on winning at Crowned In Blood. He also, however, called Ace out as a 'Fleeing F*cking Coward', and stated he would go over to REVOLT! afterwards and beat him senseless. The Revenant's status with REVOLT! however was made clear, when it was announced that The Dreadknight, real name 'Michael Bishop', was in talks with higher ups. Having been offered a starting contract by then investor and higher up, Ronn Banks, one of Ace's trainers, he was signed onto REVOLT! as a Heavyweight Class Fighter. It is unknown if Dead Spades will compete together at Crowned In Blood, however as Bishop continues to lambaste Ace, it seems like after the 5th, their partnership will be done.